It is known to equip vehicle seat assemblies with occupant detection devices in order to, for example, classify the occupant as an adult or a child, or to remind the occupant if the seat belt is not properly fastened. However, it has been observed that the weight threshold applied to the seat that is necessary for an occupant detection device to switch from indicating that the seat is unoccupied to indicating that the seat is occupied varies with ambient temperature. For example, it has been observed that some seat configurations cause the threshold to increase as the temperature decreases. However, it has also been observed that some seat configurations cause the threshold to decrease as the temperature increases.